Winter creates severe problems for car wash owners. If the car washing equipment is not kept above the freezing temperature of water, the water in the nozzles of the equipment freezes. However, the maintenance of the equipment so that the water will not freeze, is a very costly proposition. Car washes are usually open at both ends, and the air heated by installed heaters, escapes out the open ends. As a result, on cold days, the heaters run continuously, at a substantial cost to the war wash operator.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a closure for such car wash, penetrable by cars passing through the car wash, which closure reduces the cost of heating.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such closure which does not damage the finish of the vehicles using the car wash facilities.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof.